


you think shes the one

by aqakita



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqakita/pseuds/aqakita
Summary: Dela’s the one whose there when Jinkx has their heart broken.





	you think shes the one

“Hey.”  
“Oh. Hey.”

A cold breeze washed over the balcony. It was a late spring night, and though the air was crisp and the sky was clear, the mood that hung over them was like it had been raining for days. Dela sat herself down on the folding chair beside Jinkx, and offered them a hand, squeezing softly when she got one in return. Her eyes watched them with a certain, gentle softness, the sympathy that always showed when someone had been rejected.

“I should have seen it coming,” Jinkx mumbled, glancing over to Dela with a heaviness in their eyes.  
“No, darling, come on.”  
“I don’t know why I went anyway.”  
“Jinkx, honey,” She rubbed circles on the back of their hand, “You didn’t know she’d be there, she said she wouldn’t be there.”  
“But she always does this. I’m not the only person she did this too either.”  
“It’s a showing off thing, you know that. You were just a trophy, one of many she wanted to show off to her friends like a…” She paused for a moment, “Like a prize cabinet of broken hearts.”

They laughed a little at the simile. Whenever anything bad happened to them, Dela was always here, always ready to comfort them. Shifting their chair up closer, they lay their head on her shoulder, squeezing her hand tighter. She kissed them lightly on the temple, and leaned into them, staring over the metal bars and out onto the city.  
“I just… I hoped it would work. Things were going well. I thought they were?”  
“It looked like they were.”  
“I feel like an idiot.”  
“You’re not an idiot, sweetie.”  
“I feel like one.”

Letting go of their hand, Dela wrapped an arm tightly around them, pulling them close, rubbing up and down their side. The silence that fell over them was comfortable - words weren’t needed right now. Jinkx didn’t want to keep talking about it; talking was making them feel worse. Dela didn’t want to press them into conversation, or over reassure with the concern of dredging up more upset. For the remainder of that evening, they stayed there, listening to the low rumble of the traffic below, and the odd clamour or shout from the neighbouring flats.

-

A few weeks had passed, and for the most part, Jinkx was over what happened. When it boiled down to it, it was just a moment of humiliation following a small crush on a woman who had, in the past, treated them badly anyway. Maybe it would have been harder to get over, had it not been for Dela’s support. She’d been a constant shoulder to cry on, someone there for them, on call. She was good company before all of this, and even better now.

So, as they would do on a regular day, they were going out for coffee. It was a nice walk, the sun beating down onto the pavement and not a cloud in the sky. Kids bounded down the streets, shouting and playing and enjoying the sunlight. Dog walkers passed by with happy, panting pooches on their way to the dog park. All in all, it was a pleasant, cheerful day. Jinkx’s fingers were locked tightly in Dela’s, and they swung their hands slowly, back and forth, in pace with each step. Everything was good.

But then they seen Roxxxy. Roxxxy, who had lead Jinkx on. Roxxxy, who had gone from treating them like shit to treating them like gold, just to drop them when she was bored. Roxxxy, who had done the same to a few now. Maybe Jinkx should have been more upset to see her, but aside from the brief instance of initial nervousness, they did not feel the need to hide. They simply squeezed Dela’s hand a little tighter, and looked up to her with a smile, ignoring the brunette whose eyes were now trained on her.

To be ignored made her glare, and to that, Dela grinned. There was something so beautiful about seeing the person who hurt Jinkx looking blatantly displeased. And, something she noticed in the leer, was an instance of jealousy. That’s what she got for playing dirty games like this. She had no idea what she was throwing away when she tossed the ginger aside. Though it had hurt her friend, she was glad it happened - it meant that they weren’t stuck with someone who didn’t appreciate their worth.

It wasn’t until they were in the coffee shop that they discussed seeing the former interest. As they thumbed the rim of the cup, cappuccino foam rubbed onto their thumb. Dela laughed as they tried to subtly lick it off, hoping no one would see.  
“You know, Roxxxy seemed pissed off that you actually looked happy.”  
“Good. I’m not wasting anymore time on her. I tried to get along with her, and after digging in her heels, she lets me in. Then, she tries to make me love her, and then she kicks me out when I do.”  
“You deserve far better,” Dela mused, pausing to sip her drink, “Someone who’ll love you for you, not for the fact you give them attention when their other girls aren’t available.”  
That was the last they spoke of it.

-

When Dela had settled down for bed, Jinkx made their way out onto the balcony, sitting in the seat they usually occupied. It had been a good day, over all. Seeing Roxxxy and not feeling their heart breaking in half was, in a way, the final piece of closure that they needed. That was the final confirmation that they were over her. Currently, that wasn’t the main thing on their mind. Staring off towards the skyline, they sighed, knowing their perhaps bad footing in love wasn’t over yet.

It must have been coming up for 2 years now that they’d shared a flat with Dela. The whole time, things were happy. The whole time, they’d never really seen Dela in any light other than a best friend, and a flatmate. That was, until, the rejection incident. Jinkx had been desperately rationalising to themself that the only reason they felt something that day was because they were being comforted. They told themself it was because they felt fragile, and they were seeking love from someone else.

But that wasn’t the case. With any sweet gesture, even ones that were typical on the behalf of the cheery woman, they felt their heart skipping a beat. They felt themself growing flustered under the smallest of acts. However, Dela had always been affectionate. She loved to hold hands, and cuddle, and had even dished out platonic kisses to Jinkx, and to other friends. She was a woman who had so much love to give. And, recently, they’d started to want it all to themself.

This was bad, because if things went wrong, then they couldn’t get away from it. They couldn’t avoid her; they shared a living space. If they told her how they felt, and she rejected them, which was likely in their eyes, then it would crush them. While they knew Dela wasn’t the type to be made uncomfortable by it, the concept of losing her was daunting. Standing up, they wandered to the balcony barrier, hands on the metal, eyes cast down onto the busy roads. It was 11pm, and people were going to and from their jobs. There was something relaxing about watching the traffic move.

From the table, there was a sudden ping. Moving away from the solace they’d found in watching cars, they checked their phone.  
R: you and dela? shouldve seen it coming miles away.  
It was hard to tell if Roxxxy sent that text as a genuine belief, or as a taunt. It was followed by another.  
R: hope youre happy with her.  
The texts felt kind of bitter, something that made them want to laugh. There was a temptation to respond with an ‘I am’ and nothing more, but that would be a lie, and might cause more fuss than it was worth.

As soon as they went to go back to their traffic watch, the sound of slippers shuffling towards the doors hit their ear. Dela, wearing her favourite leopard dressing gown, came out to join them, smiling warmly as she took her seat. Jinkx sat in their chair beside her, and looked at her, slightly puzzled.  
“I couldn’t get to sleep. It felt… too quiet?”  
“Did you forget to think again?”  
“Shut up,” She tsked, offering a hand out, which was, reluctantly, accepted, “You don’t have to hold my hand if you don’t want.”  
“No, I want to, I was just thinking.”

The temptation was there to say something, but they were too worried about being direct. Then, of course, a strike of genius hit them. Roxxxy was good for something after all. Squeezing her hand, they reached for their phone to get the receipts.  
“Roxxxy text me a few minutes ago,” They handed the phone over, and noticed that Dela reacted with a second of fluster, then a look of confusion.  
“I wonder where she got that impression. I smirked at her when she looked disappointed to see us. Was that it?”  
“I don’t know… I feel like I should reply to it.”  
“Tell her you are happy with me.”  
“Well I thought that as well, but I didn’t want to start a rumour.”  
“Maybe it shouldn’t be a rumour.”

Jinkx’s face was flushed as soon as the line was dropped. That was unexpected. They’d spent their whole evening worrying about telling her that they had feelings, and they didn’t even need to. They didn’t even need to say anything. Dela was looking them in the eye with a grin on her face, and a blush on her cheeks.  
“You mean it?”  
“Yeah. I don’t see any harm in it. We’re close, and I love you a lot anyway. If you want to try it, then we can. If it doesn’t work out, we’ll just pretend it was a rebound thing and it didn’t mean anything.”  
Squeezing her hand tightly, Jinkx unlocked their phone, sending the planned text. This wasn’t how they expected to end up in another relationship, but they’d be lying if they said they weren’t overjoyed.


End file.
